Pequeño resfriado
by BlackDream-Mary
Summary: Black y White se dirigían a una nueva Ciudad, cuando una tormenta los toma por sorpresa... Debido a esto, White se enferma y Black decide cuidar de ella... ¿Qué pasara mientras ella se recupera? Agencyshipping! Oneshot!


_Hola a todos! ¿Como están? Yo estoy toda emocionada! No puedo creer que al fin subí mi primer Agency!_

_Bueno, por donde empiezo... Como ya había dicho antes (no se si lo vieron antes de que editara mi perfil), me encanta la temática empleado-presidenta de esta pareja... No se, es perfecta... Pero lo malo es que no conozco mucho de ellos... No se ustedes, pero yo solo voy leyendo lo que van subiendo, y eso no es más que treinta y pico de capítulos... Por lo tanto, no estoy muy segura de tener 100% incorporada su personalidad, pero no pude resistirme a escribir esto sobre ellos... Aclaro que ya se que luego Gigi se va, pero la quise poner jeje, hagan de cuenta que esto situado en los primeros capítulos del Tomo... También se, que en la mayoría de Doujinshis, imágenes y fics, Black le dice Prez a White, en lugar de Presidenta... Pero en la traducción que estoy leyendo la llama así, y debo decir que me gusta mas, ya que aparenta mas respeto y profundiza aun mas la relación de amor imposible que parece que hay entre ellos :3_

_Creo que no me falta aclarar nada mas, solo que lamento si me quedo OoC, aunque debo decir que para ser mi primer Agency, a mi me conformo (algo extraño) bastante como quedo... También, si les gusta la pareja, los invito a visitar los trabajos de Luo-Qin, son realmente perfectos y muy bellos... _

_Bueno, ahora si, sin mas que decir, agradezco a los que leen!_

_Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece, pertenece a Nintendo, Kusaka y Yamamoto (si me perteneciera, no creo que fuera tan bueno D:)_

_Letra cursiva: Pensamientos_

* * *

**Pequeño Resfriado**

White estaba enferma…

El día anterior, a ella y a Black los había tomado desprevenidos una fuerte tormenta, y es por esa razón que ella estaba enferma. Pues, como siempre, ella vestía su pequeño short, junto con su chaleco negro, lo que no había sido suficiente abrigo para evitar aquel resfrió… Por otra parte, Black, el que cual también había sido atrapado por ese fuerte aguacero, no se había resfriado. Pues su vestimenta de pantalones negros, y de su remera blanca y negra, si había logrado abrigarlo para así evitarle un resfriado, caso contrario al de la chica de cabellos castaños… Se preguntaran, ¿qué paso con su chaqueta? Pues el castaño se la había puesto a ella, un acto que lo logro sorprenderla y conmoverla, pero, aunque había agradecido ese gesto por parte del chico, eso no había sido suficiente abrigo para que pudiera escapar de aquel resfrió.

Como dije antes, aquella tormenta los había tomado por sorpresa, mientras recorrían la Ruta que tenían que cruzar para llegar a la siguiente Ciudad. Ciudad en la cual, ella se encargaría de llevar a Tep y a Gigi a filmar un comercial, y en la cual, Black, el aspirante a Campeón, tendría su siguiente batalla de Gimnasio, lo que lo ayudaría a estar un paso más adelantado para cumplir su sueño más anhelado. Los dos castaños; cuando sintieron que comenzaba aquel aguacero, es decir, apenas sintieron como las primeras gotas caían del cielo, corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron para llegar a la nueva Ciudad… Pero, aunque habían corrido con todas sus fuerzas y aunque aquella Ruta en verdad no era una de las más largas (en realidad era una de las más limitadas), se habían mojado hasta quedar y llegar empapados, al hotel donde posteriormente se quedaron.

Y aquí volvemos al principio… Luego de pasar la noche en el cuarto del hotel, White se había levantado realmente hecha un asco… Se sentía destruida… Le dolía la cabeza, sentía un calor sofocante en su rostro (por lo que podía jurar que tenía la cara colorada), sus ojos le pesaban, ardían y lloraban; y, aunque había dormido más de lo normal, aun se sentía sumamente cansada y agotada… A tal punto de no tener fuerzas; ni para levantarse, ni para arreglarse; pues ella aún se encontraba vestida con su ropa de cama, es decir, con su piyama. Por lo tanto, considero que su mejor opción era esperar la aparición de cierto castaño, en la cama, acostada. Pues sabía que tendría que cancelar la grabación del comercial que tenían para ese día, y prefería primero liberar a Black para que vaya a entrenar, para así después hablar con la Producción que se encargaría de la filmación.

Por otro lado, un motivado chico de cabellos castaños se levantaba y se preparaba. Black estaba muy animado, ya que, aunque en la mañana tendría que llevar a Tep para grabar aquel tonto comercial, después tendría todo el día libre para entrenar, y así luego tendría la oportunidad de retar al Gimnasio de aquella Ciudad. Se terminó de vestir, pues al contrario de la castaña, él no dormía con ropa de cama (piyama), si no, que simplemente dormía con su pantalón y con su remera; por lo tanto, se puso su chaqueta, sus zapatillas y su gorra; y se dirigió rápida y animadamente al cuarto donde se encontraba la castaña, mientras se preguntaba algo extrañado, cuál podría ser la razón por la cual no fue ella quien lo despertó…

Cuando llego al frente de la puerta de la habitación, toco (algo nervioso) la misma puerta, mientras esperaba por una respuesta. Pero lo único que se escuchó desde el interior, fue una leve tos…

– Disculpe Presidenta, ¿esta despierta?-. Pregunto suave y lentamente el chico, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que la castaña lo escuchara. Pero nuevamente no obtuvo respuesta, por lo tanto, Black, se dispuso a entrar, mientras tomaba la perilla de la puerta y tiraba de ella. – Presidenta, voy a pasar-. Dijo el castaño nervioso, mientras asomaba la cabeza por la puerta, para después entrar lentamente por ella.

Al entrar, Black no pudo evitar que un leve sonrojo se apoderara de su rostro, pues aquella imagen que le ofrecía White, hacía que la castaña se viera terriblemente tierna e indefensa… Y es que la chica se encontraba con el pelo suelto y desparramado sobre la almohada, con la cara sonrojada, tapada hasta la panza, y una leve expresión de dolor adornaba su cara.

Luego de un momento, el chico de cabellos castaños despertó de su ensoñación, causada por la primera impresión de aquella imagen que ofrecía la chica. – Presidenta, ¿se encuentra bien?-. Pregunto preocupado el castaño, luego de haber notado que White no estaba en el mejor estado.

Al escuchar aquella pregunta, la castaña abrió levemente los ojos, notando recién en ese momento, que el castaño había entrado a su cuarto.

– Ah, Black…-. Inmediatamente cuando pronuncio aquellas palabras, la castaña se llevó una mano a la cabeza, mientras su cara mostraba una expresión de dolor. – Ya estas… aquí…-. Continúo hablando despacio. – Sabes, voy a cancelar la grabación de hoy… Asique eres libre de irte… Seguro querrás ir a entrenar…-. Termino la castaña, mientras se le notaba cuanto le había costado pronunciar aquellas palabras.

– ¡Pero Presidenta, usted no puede…!-. Pero Black inmediatamente paro de gritar, cuando la castaña se tomó la cabeza con fuerza, y le hizo un gesto con la mano, llevándose el dedo índice a los labios, indicándole al castaño que usara su voz interior.

Fue en ese momento, cuando Black se acercó a la chica de cabellos castaños, y al llegar a su lado, poso su mano en la frente de la misma, comprobando así, que la temperatura de la chica, se excedía demasiado a lo acostumbrado. – Presidenta, le arde la frente… Tiene mucha fiebre-. Dijo el castaño hablando despacito y bajito. – Lo siento, pero hoy no iré a entrenar… Hoy me voy a quedar para poderla cuidar-. Termino de decir el chico decidido.

White se sorprendió ante las palabras del chico, y abrió los ojos lo más grande que pudo (que no fue mucho, ya que sus parpados cansados, impidieron que la chica abriera sus ojos con asombro), mientras que un pequeño sonrojo aparecía en su rostro, camuflado con el rojo causado por la alta temperatura que le provocaba la fiebre. ¿Acaso Black se estaba preocupando por ella?

– No te molestes, Black… Tú debes ir a entrenar, para luego poder enfrentar al Gimnasio de esta Ciudad… Yo estaré bien, solo necesito descansar un poco más… No te preocupes…-. Dijo la castaña con la voz cansada, mientras cerraba sus ojos para descansarlos un poco.

– Lo lamento, pero no puedo dejarla en este estado… Presidenta, hoy me quedare con usted-. Aseguro el castaño, mientras le regalaba a la chica una sonrisa decidida y tranquilizadora.

Black se quedó al lado de la castaña, mientras que la chica hacia algunas videollamadas (con su Videomisor), para cancelar la grabación que deberían tener el día de hoy. Luego de haber terminado, White, después de un rato, se durmió sin poder evitarlo. Ni bien el castaño estuvo seguro que la chica estaba completamente dormida, se dirigió al cuarto de baño de la habitación, en donde tomo una toalla y lleno un cuenco con agua helada. Al tener todo preparado, regreso al cuarto anterior, y acerco una silla a la cama en la cual dormía la castaña; dejando la toalla y el agua helada en la mesita de noche que estaba junto a la cama. Luego de hacer eso, se sentó, y escurrió la toalla en el agua, para después, posarla suavemente sobre la frente de la castaña. Una sonrisa se le escapó de los labios, al ver como la chica de cabellos castaños cambiaba su expresión de dolor, a una expresión de completo alivio.

El tiempo fue pasando despacio, mientras Black cambiaba de vez en cuando el paño que le estaba poniendo a la castaña en la cara. Pero hacer solo eso lo estaba aburriendo, y es que, las habitaciones de hotel no tienen muchas distracciones que digamos… Además no quería encender el televisor, para no molestar ni despertar a la chica de cabellos castaños… En verdad se estaba muriendo de aburrimiento, pero, ¿qué podía hacer para distraerse?

Justo cuando aquella preguntaba cruzaba por la mente de Black, White se giró para el lado en donde estaba el chico de cabellos castaños, y por lo tanto, el mismo chico, no pudo evitar que su mirada divagara sobre el rostro de la castaña…

– _Debo reconocerlo, la Presidenta es una chica muy linda y bastante atractiva… Además tiene una personalidad decidida y es muy simpática; siempre está persiguiendo su sueño y… Un momento… ¿En qué demonios estoy pensando?_-. Black se encontraba fuertemente sonrojado, y aun observando a la chica de cabellos castaños. No sabía cuánto tiempo la había estado mirado, pero sabía que había sido demasiado…

Rápidamente se paró de la silla en la cual estaba sentado, la misma que se encontraba al lado de la cama en la cual estaba la castaña recostada; y se dispuso a alejarse para tomar un poco de aire. Pero antes de que siquiera pudiera haber dado un paso, algo le impidió que se continuara alejando. Cuando se volteó para ver cuál era aquel obstáculo, solo vio que White le sostenía una de sus manos, aun con los ojos cerrados.

– No me dejes sola Black… Por favor… No me abandones-. Suplico la chica, provocando que el castaño se volviera a poner colorado.

Black no había podido descifrar si la chica estaba dormida o despierta, pero para evitar que continuara levantada, es decir, sentada en la cama; decidió volverse a sentar, para que la castaña pudiera descansar un poco más.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El tiempo continuo pasando, y la tarde de a poco se fue acercando.

En un determinado momento, Black le dejo de cambiar el paño a White, pues su fiebre ya había bajado considerablemente. Y es por eso, que el chico ya estaba más tranquilo. Después que pasara un rato luego de haberse tranquilizado, al castaño finalmente le había ganado el cansancio.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ya era de mañana, y cierta castaña se despertaba y se despabilaba…

White abrió los ojos muy lentamente, y al hacerlo, con lo primero que se encontró, fue con el rostro tranquilo y relajado de cierto castaño, que según ella, estaba muy cerca… O eso le pareció en un principio, ya que cuando se alejó un poco, comprobó, que seguramente el chico de cabellos castaños no había querido dormirse con sus rostros tan cercanos, solo había pasado porque no había podido evitarlo. Pues ese era el único lugar que no estaba siendo ocupado por su cuerpo, el mismo que se encontraba totalmente relajado y estirado, ocupando la mayor parte del lecho. Era por esta razón, que el castaño estaba apoyado durmiendo sobre sus brazos, los cuales eran los únicos que estaban descansando sobre la cama, (más bien sobre la almohada, al frente de su cara), ya que el resto del cuerpo del chico de cabellos castaños, aun se encontraba sentado en la silla, que se encontraba al lado de la cama.

Algo sonrojada, se enderezo en la cama, y pudo comprobar, que había dormido todo un día, pues ya era nuevamente de mañana. Una sonrisa sincera se formó en sus labios, al darse cuenta que el castaño todo ese tiempo la había estado cuidando. Se levantó con cuidado de no despertar al chico que tenía a su lado, y se dirigió al cuarto de baño para arreglarse y cambiarse.

Poco después que la castaña hubiera realizado estos actos, cierto castaño se despertaba y se levantaba. Todo su cuerpo se encontraba entumecido, y es que la posición que había elegido no había sido la mejor opción… Se enderezo y estiro su cuerpo, estirando en el proceso todos sus músculos, los cuales no tardaron en quejarse, provocando en el castaño una mueca de molestia. Luego de estirarse, recién Black se percató de la ausencia de la chica de mirada azulada. Pero el chico de cabellos castaños ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de preguntarse dónde podría estar, ya que cierta castaña no había tardado en hablarle a sus espaldas, provocando que el castaño diera un salto, por la sorpresa que le había provocado…

– ¡Oh, Black, ya despertaste!-. Hablo la castaña emocionada. – Acabo de hablar con la Producción que se encargara de filmar el comercial, y me dijeron que estaría bien hacer la grabación en la tarde del día de hoy. ¿No te parece genial? Así harás un gran avance con el pago de tu deuda-. Termino la castaña con una sonrisa animada en la cara, mientras se acercaba al chico. El mismo que ya se había recuperado de la sorpresa que le había causado la chica de cabellos castaños.

Black pudo observar, como la chica se encontraba vestida como usualmente lo hacía. Además, también pudo observar como la castaña se encontraba realmente animada. – Presidenta, ¿ya se recuperó? ¿Ya se siente mejor?-. Pregunto el castaño, para afirmar las teorías que suponía al ver el aspecto de la chica.

– Si, ya me siento mucho mejor… Parece que solo fue un pequeño resfriado-. Dijo la castaña, mientras se acercaba al chico de cabellos castaños y lo tomaba de las manos. – Y Black, muchas gracias por haberte molestado, y haberme cuidado-. Finalizo su dialogo la chica de cabellos castaños, mientras sus labios le regalaban una sincera sonrisa al castaño, el cual (como respuesta) se rasco la mejilla sonrojado.

Cuando la castaña lo tomo de las manos, el muchacho recordó lo que había hecho la chica el día anterior. Y aunque aquel recuerdo lo había puesto sumamente nervioso, tomo valor y se animó a sacarse la duda, haciendo aquella pregunta. Pues la curiosidad de saber si estaba dormida o despierta, o si recordaba sus actos realizados; lo estaba matando…

– P-Presidenta, ¿usted recuerda, que ayer u-usted…?-. Pero en ese momento, a la mente del castaño la asalto otro recuerdo… Recordó su intensa mirada hacia la castaña y lo que pensaba mientras la miraba. Y ese recuerdo junto a aquellos pensamientos, provoco que el chico se pusiera totalmente rojo, pues se encontraba realmente incómodo y nervioso. En ese momento, el chico de mirada castaña sintió la necesidad de abandonar aquel lugar, olvidándose por completo de la pregunta que se encontraba haciendo en ese momento.

– ¿Si recuerdo que, Black?-. Pregunto la castaña confundida, mientras veía que el chico de cabellos castaños rehuía de su mirada azulada. Aquella pregunta en verdad se le había hecho rara, pues siempre que tenía fiebre, la castaña estaba segura de que dormía todo el día… Antes su madre decía que ella tenía alucinaciones, es decir, que decía y/o hacia cosas inconscientemente por la fiebre. Pero eso solo lo hacía de chica, al crecer, la castaña estaba segura que había abandonado ese mal hábito… O eso es lo que ella creía…

– N-Nada, presidenta… Me voy a entrenar hasta la hora del comercial… Nos vemos-. Dijo el chico, mientras se despedía y corría lo más rápido que podía. Parecía como si el castaño estuviera huyendo de la chica de mirada azulada, la misma que lo miraba asombrada.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

En la habitación de un hotel, cierta chica aún se encontraba confundida y pensativa…

– ¿Qué le habrá sucedido a Black?-. Se preguntaba a sí misma White, mientras terminaba de acomodar sus cosas, para finalmente abandonar la habitación de aquel hotel. Habitación en la cual, Black, la había estado cuidando hasta que se había recuperado…

**Fin**

* * *

_Bueno, agradezco a los que lo leyeron, y también les agradezco por haber entrado! Espero que les haya gustado!_

_Para los que estén interesados, estoy pensando en hacer un fic con diez viñetas de esta pareja... Pero antes me gustaría que me dieran su opinión de como escribo sobre ella... Asique si no es mucha molestia (si no esta bien jeje), ¿me dejarían un review? Es para saber si sigo con ese proyecto, o espero a leer un poco más del manga para mejorar mi forma de redactar su personalidad... Bueno, perdón las molestias..._

_Nuevamente les agradezco por leer! Les dejo un beso, y espero seguir leyéndonos! Nos vemos!_

_BlackDream-Mary_


End file.
